A recent innovation within the field of integrated circuit technology is resistive memory. While much of resistive memory technology is in the development stage, various technological concepts for resistive memory have been demonstrated by the assignee of the present invention and are in one or more stages of verification to prove or disprove associated theory(ies). Even so, resistive memory technology promises to hold substantial advantages over competing technologies in the semiconductor electronics industry.
Resistive random access memory (RRAM) is one example of resistive memory. The inventors of the present disclosure believe RRAM has the potential to be a high density non-volatile information storage technology. Generally, RRAM stores information by controllably switching among distinct resistive states. A single resistive memory can store a single bit of information, or multiple bits, and can be configured as a one-time programmable cell, or a programmable and erasable device, as various memory models demonstrated by the assignee provide.
Various theories have been proposed by the inventors to explain the phenomenon of resistive switching. In one such theory, resistive switching is a result of formation of a conductive structure within an otherwise electrically insulating medium. The conductive structure could be formed from ions, atoms that can be ionized under appropriate circumstances (e.g., a suitable electric field), or other charge carrying mechanisms. In other such theories, field-assisted diffusion of atoms can occur in response to a suitable electric potential applied to a resistive memory cell. In still other theories proposed by the inventors, formation of the conductive filament can occur in response to joule heating and electrochemical processes in binary oxides (e.g., NiO, TiO2, or the like), or by a redox process for ionic conductors including oxides, chalcogenides, polymers, and so on.
The inventors expect resistive devices based on an electrode, insulator, electrode model to exhibit good endurance and life cycle. Further, the inventors expect such devices to have high on-chip densities. Accordingly, resistive elements may be viable alternatives to metal-oxide semiconductor (MOS) transistors employed for digital information storage. The inventors of the subject patent application, for instance, believe that models of resistive-switching memory devices provide some potential technical advantages over non-volatile Flash MOS devices.
In light of the above, the inventors endeavor to make further improvements in memory technology, and resistive memory.